Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Since organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays use OLEDs that generate light, they do not need a separate light source (e.g., backlight unit), unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Thus, the OLED display can be relatively thin and light. In addition, OLED displays can have favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, improved luminance, improved response speed, etc. compared to LCDs. Hence, OLED displays are widely used in a display for electronic devices.